


Toward The Sun

by ChaosOrdo_FFL



Category: Japanese Drama, 信長のシェフ | Nobunaga no Chef | A Chef of Nobunaga (TV)
Genre: Because at the end of the day, Gen, Nobunaga is too awesome to die, also forward time travel fuck yeah, and I'm too weak to let him, fucking shit up, how could I not?, sengoku jidai warriors in the present
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosOrdo_FFL/pseuds/ChaosOrdo_FFL
Summary: So I had an idea which spawned from an offhand comment Nobunaga had made during the S1 finale.





	Toward The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> So I had an idea which spawned from an offhand comment Nobunaga had made during the S1 finale.

 

 

"So...this is the Heisei you'd been going on so much about...Ken."

 

Ken woke to the softness of twilight, his entire body cold and sore - eyes and throat especially.

 

Wait a second... Twilight?

 

Ken quickly sat upright, nearly toppling Natsu who was leaning over him.

 

His jaw dropped at the sight of his surroundings, and his breath left him in an almost painful wheeze.

 

Peaceful gardens, clean surroundings. Morning dew and incense taking the place of smoke and burning flesh. Birdsong replacing battle cries.

 

The once burning Honnō-ji was restored. Familiar and different at once.

 

He could make out the shapes of skyscrapers beyond the rooftops, and the sounds of the occasional car whizzing by.

 

He took a sharp inhale - and immediately began to cough at the acrid scents of battle which continued to cling to his body, despite the fresh environment.

 

Natsu smacked him on the back, massaging him to help his breathing.

 

"Heisei..." he breathed in a raspy whisper, after clearing his throat hard enough to hurt. He blinked his watery eyes as he stared in near-disbelief at the horizon. He was back in Heisei. After all that time. After coming close to death so many-

 

A sudden panic seized him, tightening his airways and creating an almost painful pressure in his chest.

 

"Nobunaga-sama!"

 

His head whipped around, gaze landing on the form of his lord, who looked most contemplative, with Ranmaru by his side still on alert, his katana held aloft. The sight did little to calm him.

 

Forgetting decorum for a moment, he moved to his knees and gripped Nobunaga's shoulders.

 

"Nobunaga-sama! Are you alright?!" He searched for injuries, grazing his hands over his lord's neck and naked torso in a panic, trying to find anything besides a nick or scratch. The last thing he'd seen was his lord about to commit seppuku within the burning Honnō-ji; the sight of which had hurt far more than he'd ever anticipated.

 

A hand seized one of his wrists in a tight hold, shaking it lightly, and Ken found himself cowed by that familiar, fierce gaze.

 

"Ken. Enough. I'm fine. As are all of us."

 

The final tendrils of panic relinquished their hold on his heart, and he finally allowed himself to sag in relief and exhaustion.

 

"Thank goodness."

 

Ken wrenched himself out of Nobunaga's grip and flung himself at the man, winding his arms around his shoulders and burying his face in the crook of his neck.

 

He whispered to himself, "Thank goodness."

 

A few tears escaped his eyes; he squeezed them shut. He pressed his nose to Nobunaga's sooty skin, trying to find his musk beneath the cloying scent of smoke.

 

A hand landed on his nape, the warmth and weight familiar and grounding. It squeezed once, then traveled further upward to take a firm hold of his hair.

 

Ken released a startled cry of pain when his head was pulled back with a harsh tug.

 

Any protest he had died on his lips as he was met with furious eyes set in a deceptively calm face.

 

"You knew, did you not, Ken? What would happen. You knew. That's why you did not wish for us to go to Honnō-ji. Isn't that so?"

 

Nobunaga tugged harder, pulling Ken's head back until he had to look at him over his nose.

 

" **Answer!** "

 

Ken sniffled and swallowed, gave a small, shaky nod.

 

"Y-Yes."

 

There were a few seconds of silence as they stared into each other's eyes, before Nobunaga's lips twitched up into an expression that was not quite a grin and not quite a sneer.

 

Ken then found himself sprawled on his elbows as he was abruptly released, watching as Nobunaga staggered to his feet. Ranmaru hovered nearby to provide assistance if needed.

 

"So..." He began as he used his rifle as a support. "Mitsuhide betrayed me did he? Did you, **Mitsuhide?!?!** " His expression flashed for a moment into a disdainful snarl.

 

His eyes flicked to Ken, and he straightened his stance, flicking his singed cape aside to level his rifle's muzzle with Ken's face.

 

"What happened afterwards, Ken? Did Akechi Mitsuhide achieve glory? Did he rule all Japan? **No!** Wait."

 

He stopped Ken as soon as he opened his mouth, his expression once more one of contemplation, this time mixed with rage. He rested his rifle on his shoulder and looked toward a skyscraper.

 

"I'll find out for myself. That, and whatever else is out there. In this strange world, called Heisei."

 

The snarl returned, before it was replaced by a grin, one which was tight around the edges, and highlighted the gleam he had in his eyes. A gleam Ken recognized from whenever they set out for battle. But, different somehow.

 

Fiercer.

 

A hand fell on his shoulder, and Ken looked at Natsu, who's face was drawn with both fear and relief. He took hold of her hand without a second thought, and gave her what he hoped to be a reassuring smile.

 

Laughter came from the man standing above them, loud and carrying. Slightly hoarse and breathless from smoke-inhalation at first, it soon strengthened. They, and Ranmaru, looked to their lord. Nobunaga, covered in soot, with kosode loose and almost hanging off one arm, still bleeding in places; fit the image of a man who'd just faced death.

 

And won.

 

The laughter soon trailed off until it ended with a final chuff. "Today more than yesterday, tomorrow more than today. I will continue to advance."

 

Nobunaga looked around him at his vassals, a smirk on his face, looking as regal and commanding as ever, despite his battered state.

 

"Ranmaru. Ken. Natsu. Will you follow me?"

 

They all answered in near unison: ''Yes!"


End file.
